Ark 8 Episode 40: Im a superhero
Seeya around ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=BtyaJwrG6eQ)) Keyth and Kyoko lay in the hut after the long enduring battle. He oddly had been treating to her wounds, due to her using so much of her strength at once it was harder for her body to heal itself. " Hahaha, stop sqwerming so much." He said dabbing down the dysenfected like goo on her wounds that he found out on the wilderness. She flenched at every little dab of the cloth that he pressed on he broken skin on various parts of her body. " You were fighting so hard out there werent you.." He said said looking down at her hands. His smile faded as he pressed his hands on her own, feeling the chi remenants of Kiken around her slowly fading. Thats when he realized that she had been the one to vanquish him. She looked back at him and he did the same, words didnt need to be spoke as Keyth sighed. " My grandfather, was already too deep in his own darkness to break free of its hold... I know now. That revenege will consume you. And destroy you... like it did my grandfather, and like it would have done to me..." She placed her hand on Keyths face and he smiled. " Thank you... for, everything you've done. Kyoko..." He said leaning in to kiss her, locking his lips with her own before they both fell back on the hay bed. A few hours had past and night fall was well in the sky. Keyth had on a pair of armoured samurai gear along with Yamisuki in his hand. His two comrades Yami and Junsei had died during Keyths last moments... they gave there all fighting Kiken off but they failed. Keyth sighed as his mind continued to race, thinking of Yuna, and how corrupted her brother had been... He turned looking back at Kyoko who lay rested on the hay stack. A letter sat beside her, one that was meant for her. And his friends. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kQybVJa9AM&list=PLYMPy0sZpD7NR5EgLskDwg8RTOHSsGYwa)) " Looks like i cant go home with you guys yet. I have... somethings to do before i leave... My fathers still trapped in that thing. Inside the Darkmoon. I cant allow him to stay there for an eternity... I have to get him out. Please, dont be angry with me that i have to sta a bit longer you guys. I'll be home soon i promise! Densuke, make sure Amy doesnt go in my office... Ginsei... go lift some weights or something! Damn pretty boy... Ayperos. Im sorry for what i had done to you, and i hope that we can put that past us. You fought hard out there. And i respect that as a warrior. Aiden, i'll see ya around... im kinda sad i didnt get to meet you properly. Fumiko, im sorry i didnt get to save you in time. I hope that you can forgive me. And Felicity... thanks for saving my ass in the village that one time. Your my hero. And Kyoko... thanks forever thing. You.. kind of grew on me during our stay here. And I.. I.... I hope i get to see you soon. I'll be home soon.. i promise.... Love Keyth. PS: This is my first hand written letter arent you proud of me! I hope i spelled everything right. Seeya!" The letter sat folded up next to Kyoko's pillow as he stood there with a light smile on his face. Raiden nudged his leg and Keyth squated down to pet him. " Yeah, i know i just got back. But i cant stay, i have to help my father." Raiden made some odd audiable noise and Keyth sighed. " Yup, im gonna go into the Darkmoon to get him out. Dont worry, i'll come back i promise. Keep Kyoko safe for me till i get home ok?" Raiden licked his face and Keyth hugged the large feline before he crept out of the hut. Closing the door behind him. To the land of Dark Hadou ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=2ISfifczkgM))He walked outside slowly, the long cape flowing behind him as he made his way to the hill he 'died' and where his father and xiao pulled down the dark moon. Memories of his friends flashed rapidly through his mind. A smirk broke across his face when he first met Ginsei, and how he never got to teach Akasha how to be a good maid to him. "...Hmph.." He continued his march pulling his blade from his back. " Im always the one getting rescued.." He said pointing at the sky. " But not this time.... im doing the rescuing..." He said with a chilling tone... of maturity. Keyth had grown, broken from the antics of a boy, and morphed into a man. " Show yourself, DARK MOON! IM COMING FOR MY FATHER!" He said at the top of his lungs. As he did the Dark moon showed itself peering out of a portal, staring back at Keyth with its large eye glaring at him. " I knew you werent gone you sneaky bastard.." He said smirking both hands gripping onto Yamisuki as the wind blew his dark hair over his face. "Im not... through with you yet.." He said as his hair turned white and his eyes began to glow a bright blue. " I am, keyth tasanagi. Als known as the God of Thunder Okami! And i will destroy you, and bring my father back. Konchi." The Dark moon fired a large beam of dark hadou at Keyth but with his godly strength he flung the attack away with one swing of his blade, pulling his blade back down with both of his hands gripping onto the hilt. "....No more... screwing... around..." He said taking off into the air. " THIS IS THE DAY, I REALLY BECOME A SUPER HERO YOU MOTHEEERR FUCCKKERR!!" He said slashing rapidly at the eye of the moon striking it one last time with such a powerful impact that it blasted the moon deep out of the earths atmosphere again. Keyth bursted off in flight after it the golden wings flapping in the air as he broke out into space. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_xuT6iPLio)) " I WONT STOP! UNTILL THE FIGHTING ENDS, ONCE, AND, FOR, ALLL!!!!!!!!!" Keyth began to gather chi, the faces of his friends flared nonstop within his mind. The thoughts of them empowering him further, just like Densuke Keyths chi began to glow at godly proportions as he travled to the Dark moon. His blade seaped into his right arm as blasted forth with an Oblitherating golden strike, the Dark moon fired its on demonic beam back at Keyth who clashed with the eyes power blast, using his fist to slam his hand into the eye of the dark moon, knocking it into a planet with a hard crash destroying it completely. Keyths floated to the right, and then his other arm began to glow.. he looked like his father. " AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Space began to shift, starts building in rapid succession as Keyth continued to gather power. " FOOL! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! I AM, KONCHI!" " AND I AM KEYTH TASANAGIIIIIII!!!!!" Keyth blasted forward his chi radiating off his body in a godly glow of red, he slammed his fist into the eye of the Dark moon once again this time breaking the gate that held it from the world of Dark Hadou. Demons began to floy out of the hole of the Dark moon, litherting the sky. All of them getting ready to break through the earth. " ONE LAST PUSH HUH! YOUR NOT GOING TO TAKE OUT THAT WORLD YOU BASTARD!" Images of his friends flashed through his mind as he flew at high speeds to the horde. " NOT AFTER EVERYTHING, AFTER EVERYTHING.... THEY DID TO STOP YOU! I WONT... LET YOUUUU!!!!!!" Keyth began to fire blast of red chi at rapid speeds, so fast that it looked like his hands were moving in blurrs. The Demons exploded left and right as his chi connected to there bodies. The explosions rippled the skies. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He stood in the middle of the horde and fired a massive orb of chi, that stretched out fo 50 miles, that erdicated the horde completely. " IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" Konchi said through the dark moon. Keyths clenched his fist. " When you have something in your heart... that someone threatnes to hurt... THEN THERES NOTHING YOU CANT DO TO STOP IT! SO NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Like a commet Keyths body plummited into the warp hole of the land of Dark Hadou... Light Vs Dark Keyths body soared through the dark world, filled with evil intent and death but it didnt stop him. He continued to push, his hair flowing as his body glowed in the realm of Darkness. In the middle of the realm, Keyomes body hung, pinned to what looked like a Crucifix, Xiaos as well. The realm of Dark hadou feeding off there bodies. " Dad!" Keyths eyes glared over to the right, where he saw the man emrge from the Darkness of the realm. ((http://lounge.moviecodec.com/images/avatar/ansem-27654.jpg)) " So, you are finally here. Onigami." Keyth clenched the weapon tightly. " Onigami, is dead." Konchi crossed his arms and smirked. " Oh? Do you think so?" Keyths eye continued to lock on the man with hateful intent. " Because, im looking... right at him.." Keyths heart thumped and slowly began to change, dropping onto his knees he shouted in agonizing pain. " Foolish boy, i am Knochi. The master and god of Darkness. I am the creator. Of Dark Hadou, the true... Onigami. Created far beyond even this filthy planet, before the gods. Hatred and Darkness existed before even the gods, can you belive that... my brother, the creator of light, seperated his form into all of the gods... which then created the humans. But yet, i am still able to seap my way into the human heart, darkness... always feast upon the weak. To Make them strong. You were weak, thats why it was so easy to turn you over foolish boy. Just like Kiken was weak, and Keyome was weak. The Tasanagi's are weak..." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7m0IUJS-LOY)) Keyth attempted to fight the change his body slowly morphing back into Onigami's form as his hair started to jet itself black. " The Tasanagi's..." Flashes of Keyome younger keyomes father and grandfather all showed, sillouhted images of them. " Have all wanted power, its in there blood you know..." Kikens younger form showed before Keyth as well... and Kiken oddly looked alot like him when he was younger." All of them hungered for strength, and power to crush there enemies, or to protect there loved ones. Never relying on there own strength... and always giving in to the hatred. You are no different. You are no hero, you are a pawn. Like the rest of them. Meant to be used and then tossed aside. Kiken became my star pupil when he was reancarnated here. But it does not matter, he was not strong enough to beat a filthy priest girl, let alone be my successor. But you, you Keyth. Could be just that..." Keyth began to pant as he gripped tightly to his heart couging and puking blood. The tattoo's ripping across his body. " You have the strength capable of great things Keyth... Do you ever wonder why Tasanagi's were able to adapt to the Demons so well with there alchemy? It was because i allowed them to. I gave them the gene that allowed the Demons to cleng to there bodies... and to empower them, which would later on bring them to me. They were always my puppets.This gene is why Tasanagi's glow gold. To show, that they are forever trapped in darkness. Never... to esca-.." " Shut... the fuck up.."((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM)) Keyths body began to retailate at such a high scale, as a white light glowed from his body. " You talk... WAY TO FUCKING MUCH!" He said standing to his full height. Konchi's eyes twitched in shock and terror as the Dark hadou of the Onigami formed bursted from Keyths body. Keyth held out his blade Yamisuki which soon absorbed the Dark essence. Shaping it black and red."...I am not, a pawn to you AND NEITHER WILL MY FAMILY BE ANYMORE!" Keyths hair turned back to Okami's snow white hair as the white aura continued to glow from his body. " H-HOW CAN... HOW CAN THIS BE!" Konchi shouted as he looked over Keyths body, his eyes darting down to his heart and a flash back occured. Over the night, Keyth had actually went to sleep before Kyoko, who had placed a seal of some sort onto Keyths body though... she didnt know why she even knew this seal, but the seal had been placed on his right chest over his heart. It had the Tasanagi Insignia on it. And then the Kanji of 'Light' On the left side of his chest. Keyome had placed that information and instruction into her mind when he transfered his battle knowledge. " THA- THAT SON OF A BITCH! THOSE SEALS! ARE THE LIGHT SEALS! BUT HOW!" When Keyths body went to sleep, he reverted completely to his human form which was stated in earlier episodes that it did that. Allowing the Light Hadou Kanji to imprint and not immeadtly ripp off due to the dark hadou. The Seal itself, was a Hadou shifting seal. Keyth... now had light hadou. " I WONT.... STAND... FOR YOUR SHIT... ANY...MOREEEEEEEE!!!!!!" As Keyths body began to glow the Realm of Dark Hadou began to crumble, and destroy itself. His right hand extended a ball of white chi formed in the middle of his hand as it began to radiate with power." ILL DESTROY YOUUUUU!!!!!" Konchi put his hands up in defense. " NO! LIGHT HADOU CANT EVEN ENTER THIS REALM! I WAS TRICKED, TRICKED BY THAT FUCKING KEYOME TASANAGIII!!!!!" Keyomes knocked out body smirked as his eyes opened.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPH_HTVwOoQ)) " DO IT NOWWWWWWW!!!!!" Keyome said tilting his head up shouting at the top of his lungs. " NO! THIS... THIS CANNOT BE! I AM KONCHI RULER OF DARKNESS! DEFEATED BY SIMPLE MORTALS! WILL NOT DO!" Keyth fired the blast of white chi as it thundered out of the palm of his hand, flying throug the sky. Konchi fired his own causing a clash of energy beams. Keyth continued to push, and so did Konchi as the battle of light dark raged on. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Keyth shouted but Konchi's godly power was to much for the young man. Keyth fell on one knee as the power began to crumble over him. " AHHHH! HES TOO STRONG!" An Image of Densuke appeared next to Keyth pulling him up. " C'MON MAN! YOU CANT GO OUT LIKE THAT!" Densuke said patting Keyth on the shoulder, pulling him on to his feet. Claymore appeared as well pulling him up, and Amy rested under his stomach pushing him. " C'MON BOSS!!!!!!" She said shouting at the top of her lungs. Ginsei Pulled at Keyths right shoulder, and Ayperos on the left, even Aiden pulled on his stomach. The WHole Arasumaru appeared behind Keyth as they all pulled in UNison with one another before Keyth was on his feet. " LET US DO THIS, GRANDSON!" Keyths eyes flared over to His grandfather, and then Yami and Junsei who helped too all of them pushing Keyths body to stand. " WE CAN DO THIS!" Kyokos said as she held his hand guiding it towards the dark beam. Tears streamed down Keyths face... although all of this had been in his mind. It gave him the power, the strength... that surpassed even the god of Darkness. " I... WONT... LET... YOU... GUYS.. DOWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He said as the chi errupted from his hand pushing the Dark hadou back even further. " WHAT?! NO!, NO!" Konchi said shaking his head trying his hardest to push back.Keyome shouted at the top of his lungs once more. " THERE YOU GO SON! NOW, FINSIH HIM OFF! YOU CAN DO IT!" Keyths hand errupted with the largest wave of white chi that exploded engulfing Konchi's body compltely with one last push. " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" It whipped the demonic entity completely from the realm of Dark hadou as he shouted in agnoizing pain. " I.. WILL RETURN!!!!!" He said as he was destroyed his body litterally nothing at this point. Keyths hand dropped and all of the images of his friends faded as he dropped on one knee gasping for breathe. I am a super hero The realm of Dark hadou began to crumble around him as he gasped for air. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiT4V3NbC8E)). The hold on Xiao and Keyomes body had been released as there bodies dropped. " We have to... we have to go..." Keyth said crawling to his father, and Xiaos body, putting them both over his shoulders as he began to walk through the darkness, the world began to crumble left and right, the ground breaking under there feets and the sky shattering at every turn. " Son..." Keyome said with a raspy voice. Pointing at the large purple shining orb in the middle of the room. " There... the catalyst..." Keyth nodded and with his remaining strength he pushed himself to the purple orb before collapsing with the men on his shoulders. ".... I.. I.. I cant move..." Keyth said as he lay limp on the ground. Keyome pulled Keyth and then Xiao over his body this time. ".... C'mon son...We have to keep moving.." He said pushing them across the darkness this time before they all stopped. "...Dammit!" Keyome shouted at the top of his lungs. "...Only, two of us can leave..." Keyome said clenching his fist as he held the two boys up. Keyths eyes flickerd at the orb. "....What!, Why!" Keyome sighed. " There are only two orbs here, these are what magatama look like before they transform into the necklace form.." Keyome said closing his eyes. "...I shall stay...Keyth you and Xiao le-" " NO! DAD IM NOT LEAVING YOU!" The sky cracked even further as the thunder began to clash against the ground. " I wont! I refuse to leave you here! Those people need you in the Shinto realm! What if some of the guys from our world break through trying to get powerful and go back to the real world and take over! Thats not exceptable! I wont, I wont let you rot here!" Keyome closed his eyes. " I've lived my life....Keyth. Live yours..." Keyths eyes began to tear up even further. " Dad..." He said standing up. As Keyome tossed them both into the orbs, Keyths eyes slanted and he gripped the weak Keyome, barrol rolling him out instead. " KEYTH NO!" He said reaching out to his son, but the orb had been sucking him in. " THEY NEED YOU DAD! THEY NEED YOU, THEY THINK YOUR A HERO THERE!" Keyomes hand gripped on to the orb as it began to suck him in, his hand reaching out to Keyth. " NO! I WONT.. LOSE MY LITTLE BOY AGAIN! KEYTH!" Keyths eyes streamed the tears as he reached out for his father as well but his body was to weak to do so. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4pE2EH4Pzs))" IM... IM..." Keyth bursted out laughing as he stood up. " IM NOT A LITTLE BOY ANYMORE DAD! IM A SUPERHERO! YOUR SON, IS A SUPERHERO DAD! IM A HERO, JUST LIKE YOU DAD!" He said standing putting his hand on his chest shouting at the top of his lungs. Keyome began to tear up, his eyes flooding with tears. " I love you.... Keyth..." He said drifting back into the shinto realm. "....I love... you to dad.." He said as the ream closed itself around Keyths body. Keyome and Xiao exploded from the worm hole drifting back down into the earth. Images of Keyth growing up flooded through Keyomes mind, the gods... had given him these images. Hachiaman had. Images of Keyth growing up till that point. " Your son. Is a Hero Keyome." Hachimans deep voice said as Keyome drifted down to the earth, his sobbing turned to laughter as he cried. Soaring down to the earth. ' IM A SUPERHERO! YOUR SON, IS A SUPER HERO DAD!' He heard Keyths voice ring continously through his mind as he collided into the earth landing in a crator. ".... Yes... Yes you are..." he said smiling.An Image of his son smiling and rubbing the back of his neck lingered throughout the sky. Just a little longer ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdBym7kv2IM))Months passed, and the heroes had left the Shinto realm, saying there goodbyes to all and everyone they made bonds with along the way... all leaving without Keyth. The note had been passed over to Densuke and friends, read aloud by Kyoko before they left. Though they had to leave without him. They kept him in their heart. Xiao left with the gang after Keyomes request that he see more of the real world. Keyome who was immortal in this realm due to his physical body dead in the real world was left to stay in the shinto realm as a protector. 1 year in the Real world, lasted for 100 in the shinto realm odly enough. They had been in the Shinto realm for awhole years time, not a hundred so they had only been gone for a few months. Though... 2 years passed after Keyth had been trapped inside the realm of Dark Hadou. Meaning a whole 200 for the Shinto realm. Keyome continued to protect the realm of the Shinto realm as its hero and champion. Momuments of the gang were labled all throughout the realm. None of Keyth though for he was the demon. But... Keyome made one of his son on the highest mountain. Where he sat day in and day out. Meditating, While he waited paitently for his sons return. Everyone knew that Keyth could never return. But... in his heart. He knew, that he would. " Just alittle while longer.... huh Keyth.." Keyome said smirking staring up at the sky. Category:Ark 8